


A Thousand Years

by the1andonlyjes



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon
Genre: Angst, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-10
Updated: 2016-02-10
Packaged: 2018-05-19 12:13:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5967048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the1andonlyjes/pseuds/the1andonlyjes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sailor Mars and Sailor Venus in the Silver Millennium.</p><p>Reinako Week Day 1: Silver Millennium</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Thousand Years

**Author's Note:**

> Wow, I have no idea where the angst came from. Also, I have a headcanon that Princess Venus was basically a hardcore soldier, which carried over as a senshi once reincarnated. I hope you enjoyed it!

Their kisses were always chaste.

Whether they were in the garden or walking down a corridor, their outward affection was limited. It’s not as though kissing was the problem. The issue was with whom the kissing was between. Intra-soldier relations were to be kept professional. Any indication of a non-professional relationship amongst the sailor guardians or with the princess was punishable by exile to one’s ruling planet. 

The rule was not one that Sailor Mars intended to break. She constantly followed the rules, but she was young when called upon as the princess’ guardian. She didn’t know what feelings would blossom for the blonde leader. As they got older, training regimes got harsher, both on the battlefield and in the ballroom. Expectations began early. As the guardians were all princesses themselves, they were expected to carry on their respective lineages. However, once out of uniform and into formal dress, Mars only had eyes for Venus. 

Mars learned soon that her feelings were reciprocated. A routine training exercise led to Sailor Mars’ powers going out of control, causing her to pass out. When her eyes finally opened, all the guardians surrounded her with Venus cradling her body. Something profound was created as Venus led her to the medic and watched over her intently over the next couple of days.

“Venus, why have you been taking such good care of me?” Mars asked one day after finishing her meal on bed rest. 

“I am your superior. You could have gotten seriously hurt on my watch and I feel responsible.”

Her piercing gaze prompted Mars to not ask anymore. Wordlessly, she handed Venus her dinner tray. Venus pivoted to head out of Mars’ bedroom, but stilled before leaving.

“I could have lost you,” she said, eyes fixated on the wall in front of her. 

Before Mars could reply, Venus’ hurried steps carried her out of the room and into the hallway, only stopping to close the door with an audible click. 

The subject didn’t come up again until a party a few weeks later. After rejecting many suitors’ offers to dance, Mars found herself wandering the courtyard. The elegant party music floated down to where Mars was, nearly drowning out the extra pair of footsteps. 

“What are you doing here? You’re missing the party,” came Venus’ voice from behind her.

“I don’t care.”

“Mars, if you wish to have the throne, you need-“

“I don’t want the throne, Venus,” Mars said as she faced the other girl.

“What are you saying?” 

“I’m saying that I want you, Venus,” Mars moved in closer, brushing her palm against the blonde’s cheek.

“We can’t,” her features softened. 

“Who says we can’t?”

“Everyone. We’ll be exiled,” she said as she nuzzled into Mars’ hand. 

She brought her own hand over to caress the other girl’s arm. The two only pulled each other closer, allowing their chests to press against the other’s. 

“What am I to you?” Mars asked as the music in the background rose.

“To me, you are one whom I feel a great connection to. It’s different than what I feel towards the other guardians and Serenity. I love you, Mars.”

Their relationship changed after that night. Whenever they were alone, they always pulled together for short, sweet kisses. Once Earth was discovered, it became a safe haven. During every mission to retrieve Serenity, both Mars and Venus found themselves lingering on the bright, blue planet. It soon became a place where Serenity and the guardians spent their best days. It was the place where Mars and Venus began to fall for each other even more. Serenity always knew what was going on between them, so she gave her royal blessing.

The final battle blind sighted them. The powerful forces of evil were stronger than anything they had faced. The Moon Kingdom was a place of near peace and every inhabitant was unprepared. The guardians watched as their closest Earth friends were turned against them. As quickly as the invasion began, the guardians found their powers had dwindled, letting their life energies fail.

Mars stood over Venus as both took shallow breaths. Mars fell to her knees, hunching over and coughing before collapsing to the ground. 

“Everything can’t end here. Everything we’ve worked for and everything between shouldn’t stop,” Venus spoke softly as her voice got raspy with each word.

“I don’t want to lose you. I love you, Venus.”

Tears welled up in Mars’ eyes. She didn’t know if they were from sadness or pain. They fell regardless of the source.

“If there’s a heaven, I hope you’re by my side. I would die a thousand times in battle if you were fighting with me.”

“Venus, I promise to never let you down. We’ll never have to hide in the next life. I’ll always fight alongside you.”

Pain set in as the girls awaited the inevitable. Stars could barely be seen past the smoke-filled sky. Shouts and screams became distant as both girls felt their eyelids become heavy. 

“I love you,” was spoken.

It was unknown if one or both girls said it and who said it first. The fact still remained that Mars and Venus loved each other deeply and would gladly love each other again if the cosmos allowed it.


End file.
